1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a platen roller and more particularly to a platen roller used for a printer of a typewriter of the so-called daisy-wheel (DW, for short) impact type or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The platen roller which has been used for the printer of a typewriter or the like is provided with rotating shafts at both ends thereof and is generally composed of a metal cylinder made of stainless steel, aluminum or a soft steel material or the like with a hard rubber coating applied to the surface of the metal cylinder. However, in cases where the printer is of the kind called a print hammer type printer, the conventional platen roller has produced a great noise and vibrations in printing. To mitigate it, platen rollers having their cylinders filled with some noise and vibration-preventing materials such as a foamed plastic or thermoplastic resin material have been developed in recent years.
However, these platen rollers of the prior art are still incapable of sufficiently preventing the noises and vibrations.